The purchasing public often has difficulty in ordering cold-cuts which are custom sliced to the purchaser's specifications. While the purchaser may ask for thin or medium slices by his definition, the seller may cut the slices as thin or medium by a different definition. Often the result is customer dissatisfaction or reslicing by the seller possibly resulting in product waste. While most professional slicing machines are capable of a variety of slicing thicknesses with a high reproducibility rate, directly proportional to a numerical scale, the purchaser is left without a clear link to the slicing machine's capabilities.